Extraña Combinación
by AiNiEl
Summary: Hay Sirius, hay Remus, hay James, hay Lucius, y lamentablemente, también hay chicorata. Soy pésima con los summary, pero lean! Por favor


**DISCLAIMER: **El cuadro es mío, pero las pinturas son de Rowling… Le pedí a mi mamá que me regalara los derechos de Remus y Sirius, pero me dijo que continuara soñando….

**NOTITAS: **Este fic es solamente de Aimee, porque decidió abandonarnos! Y para los que leen La princesa y el licántropo…Ya está pronto a salir el 2 cap! No nos odien por la tardanza

Es el segundo fic que publico, por favorcito no sean malos! Espero que les guste (mucho mucho y dejen reviews!.)

**CAPITULO 1: LLEGANDO A HOGWARTHS **

El tren aguardaba ronroneando la llegada de todos los alumnos, y ellos se despedían, entre alegres y apenados, de sus padres. La campana del Expreso sonó por primera vez advirtiendo la pronta partida de la estación; todos los alumnos se apresuraron a subir y ubicarse en un compartimiento. En el primer vagón, los prefectos de cada casa se reunían, esperando. Una chica de cabellos castaños rizados con una S plateada bordada en su pecho se sentó junto a la ventana en silencio, con expresión altiva y orgullosa en sus verdes ojos. En sus orejas llevaba prendido los auriculares del discman, y una música gótica salía de los mismos. Los ojos de todos los prefectos varones estaban fijados en su esbelto cuerpo juvenil, y uno de ellos (los prefectos, no los cuerpos), con una H bordada en el pecho de su túnica, se le acercó sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal, Ginn?- le sonrió. La chica lo miró evaluativamente antes de espetarle desdeñosa:

-Diggory, te dije más de una vez que no se te ocurra siquiera pensar en llamarme de esa manera. No sé quien te crees que sos, pero a mí no me vas a manejar a tu antojo. Alejate de mi persona.

-Ay, Ginny. Ambos sabemos que me querés, no lo niegues. Besame…-dijo el muchacho, y se sentó junto a ella. Ginebra se levantó enseguida, y lo apuntó con su varita amenazadoramente.

-Armand Sean Diggory, ALEJATE DE MÍ!- le gritó, al tiempo que el chico salía despedido de su lugar, para quedar junto a los pies de una chica rubia en el otro lugar del vagón.

-Bueno, Ginny, lo sient…-él se silenció de repente, sin poder articular más palabras: Ginebra lo había hechizado para que no pudiese hablar.

-Así no vas a molestar. Y de paso aprendes a no meterte con los que no te convienen.

-Ginevra, ¿podrías devolverle la voz?- preguntó un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros y ojos ámbar, aunque sonaba más como una orden. Ella lo miró sonriente.

-Así no causa estorbos. ¿O es que lo preferís parloteando estupideces constantemente?

-Te estoy hablando en serio. Te prometo que no va a molestarte. - la chica estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Vos lo vas a impedir!

-Sí! Y no le veo lo gracioso.

-Lo siento, Loony Loopy Lupin. De acuerdo. Armand, ahí tenés tu voz. Agradeceselo a Loony.- Y Ginebra le dedicó una alegre sonrisa al chico que había intervenido a favor de Armand Diggory, el cual se había marchado molesto. La chica rubia de Gryffindor se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ay, Ginn. De verdad que no te entiendo. Tenés a semejante bombón rendido a tus pies y vos no haces más que fijarte en… nadie.- le espetó, para luego murmurarle al oído:- ¿Realmente preferirías a Remus antes que a Sean?-

-Callate, Natallie.

-Ginn! Es más que obvio que algo sentís por tu Loony Loopy Lupin, no me lo podes negar.

-Que te calles. ¿O es que no entendés mi idioma y necesitás que te lo diga en francés? Porque de verdad que no me importaría hacerlo.

-No te enfades conmigo, Ginny. Sabes que yo te quiero.

-Matar!

-No. Y si no te gusta Sean, siempre queda Paul o Sirius…

-¿Vos te pensás que realmente voy a cambiar a un idiota por su gemelo?

-Jajajajajaja!

-Era una pregunta en serio…

-Pues lo siento. Vamos a ver a los Merodeatontos, y vos te dedicas a no sentir nada por Remus- sonrió Natallie, al ver al muchacho salir del compartimiento.

-Y vos a "babearte" por Peter.

-Muy chistosa, amiga. Muy chistosa.

-Pero si es cierto… ¿o no?

-Sí, pero eso no quita tu que comentario haya sido muy chistoso.- Natallie se levantó alegre, y tironeó del brazo de su amiga hasta levantarla y sacarla del compartimiento.- Ahora no sabemos para donde fue tu noviec…- Pero en ese momento, una voz clara y divertida las llamó a ambas, y ellas entraron al compartimiento del que había salido la voz.

-Hola, muchachas.- las saludó Dyllan Potter, sentada junto a James, su hermano, y a Remus Lupin. Frente a ellos estaban Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.-Si buscaban a Remsie, acá está.

-Lo buscaba Nat para saber donde estaba Peter.- dijo Ginevra despectiva.

-Acá estoy-sonrió el aludido.

-Se dio cuenta. A menos que seas parte de la decoración.

-Ginevra, callate- dijo Natallie

-Lo siento.- sonrió irónica la chica. Sirius la miraba divertido, realmente era hermosa y los comentarios aduladores de su amigo sobre la joven prefecta de Slytherin le quedaban chicos. Cada vez que volvía a verla después de las vacaciones le pasaba lo mismo, como si hubiera olvidado lo hermosa que era en el tiempo que no se veían.

-Hola.- le sonrió, y la chica lo miró, interesada en su perfecto cuerpo. Le resultaba difícil mantener la compostura con él cerca, y además, la ropa muggle le sentaba tan bien…

-Hola. Que raro que no estén acá tus legiones de admiradoras.- le respondió ella sonriendo.

-Es que si estoy con una chica que me interesa, las echo

-¿Y eso va por mí o por mi amiga?

-Por vos, obviamente.

-Perfecto.- sonrió satisfecha Ginevra, Sirius Black era realmente atractivo, con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos grises…

-¿Cómo que obviamente que por Ginn?- se molestó Dyllan.- ¿Acaso soy tan fea?-

-No dije eso, pero si vos te das por aludida… Es que sos una niña, todavía usas pañales.

-Para tu información, ella tiene mi misma edad.

-Pero es distinto. No aparenta 5 años menos.

-¿Sabes qué, Black? Matate.

-Niña, para qué? Más gente lamentaría mi muerte que la tuya, así que deberías matarte vos. Y así no estorbas a tu hermano, Dyllancita Además, yo me debo a mis chicas.

-Sos un reverendo y completo idiota!

-Como vos digas, niñita. Como vos digas…

-Bueno, muchachos, dejen de pelearse.- interrumpió James, sonriendo.

-Es el retardado de tu amigo, James.- se excusó Dyllan, sonriendo inocentemente.

-No soy un retardado.- le sonrió Sirius a Ginevra, y ella esbozó una sonrisa demasiado provocativa.

-No lo había pensado.- suspiró Ginevra lentamente, disfrutando de la reacción del muchacho de tez bronceada.- Deberías tenerte más confianza.- dijo, pese a saber lo ególatra y narcisista que podía llegar a ser Sirius. Pero ella sabía que bajo esa fachada de "soy el mejor de los mejores, y el más lindo", se ocultaba una personalidad dulce y cálida; y él se lo había demostrado.

-¡¿Más confianza! ¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando con el insigne Sirius Black?- exclamó Lupin, riéndose junto a sus amigos.

-Si, Ginny. No le des ideas al chico, que si te llega a hacer caso, su escoba no va a poder levantarlo por el peso de su ego!- rió estruendosamente James, al tiempo que Sirius lo miraba furioso.

-¿Por qué en ves de burlarte de los que **eran** tus amigos, no juntás coraje le decís a tu Lily que TE GUSTA!- estalló el muchacho de cabellos negro-azulados.

-NO ME GUSTA LILLIBETH EVANS!- le gritó James increíblemente sonrojado. Sirius sonrió: había conseguido lo que quería el provocar a James, que se fastidiase.

-Como vos digas, amigo- sonrió Sirius, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora y provocadora a Ginevra. Un tono carmesí cubrió por unos instantes las mejillas de la chica, pero desapareció enseguida, al tiempo que ella se sentaba junto a él.

-No fastidies, Padfoot.- le espetó James, aún molesto por lo que su amigo había dicho. En ese momento, entró al compartimiento una muchacha pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas con una expresión maliciosa en ellos.

-Hola, Gincy y Dailan. Y claro que también hola para los cuatro Merodeadores.- saludó Lillibeth Evans, mientras se sentaba junto a Ginevra, provocando que ella y Sirius se acercaran aún más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

-Hola, Beth.- sonrió Ginevra, tratando de que su escote quedara más expuesto a las miradas del muchacho que estaba junto a ella.

-Hola, Lily- la saludó James, sonriendo alegre pero irónico en cierta forma (cada vez que se veían solían comenzar peleas dignas de la Guerra de Troya), consiguiendo que sus amigos lo miraran sarcásticos.

-Hola, Jamsie!- exclamó Lily.

-Muchacha, que hiciste?- inquirió Remus, analizando la expresión en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Yo? Si soy un ángel.- respondió ella, inocentemente. Pero ante la insistencia muda de todos los que estaban allí, agregó:- Bueno, sí. No soy por completo inocente. Pero los gemelos Diggory se lo merecían.-

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Lily!- exclamó Ginevra interesada.

-Nada…Les hice un hechizo para que cada vez que alardeen de ellos mismos, sus ropas se vuelvan rosas y su pelo se ate en dos colitas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LILLIBETH!- le gritó Ginny, y su amiga la miró sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué! Creí que no te los bancabas!

-Claro que no! Precisamente por eso, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo sin avisarme a mí?- se lamentó la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

-Perdoname, Guincy! Pero se me presentó la oportunidad de hacerles tomar esa poción y no podía rechazarla. Igual, Guinn, el efecto dura hasta que alguno de ellos diga que otra persona es mejor que ellos o que ellos son lo peor en algo. Y sólo con uno de ellos: o sea, el que lo diga, se libra del hechizo. Porque Paul no se merece semejante castigo por ser el hermano de quien es, verdad?

-Por supuesto, Lil. Sos genial!

-Lo sé. ¿Y ustedes? No creo que los Merodeadores se hayan quedado estáticos, teniendo la posibilidad de empezar el año con una gran broma… ¿O sí? No!

-Bueno, pues sí. Aunque no lo creas, no hicimos nada.- suspiró Peter, parecía fastidiado por esto.

-Pero no porque no quisimos, fue Remus el que nos lo prohibió. No quiere empezar el año con problemas.- aclaró James, un tanto molesto aún por lo que había dicho Sirius.

-Tuvimos una excelente oportunidad de molestar Brad, pero Remus nos lo prohibió…-Sirius sonó apenado al decir esto.

-Sabes que es mi mejor amigo, no lo molestes.- suspiró Ginevra, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esto; es lo que le pasaba por ser amiga de los Gryffindor más en guerra con los Slytherin.

-No es mi culpa que sea insoportable.- dijo simplemente el muchacho.

-No es insoportable.

-Sí, si lo es.

-Me suena a celos, Sirius.- exclamó James en venganza.

-Cerrá la boca, James pedazo de inútil!- le espetó su amigo molesto, pero decidió obviar el comentario acusador y seguir hablando.- No estoy celoso, es sólo que no lo aguanto.-

-Bueno, pero él es mi amigo y en teoría los amigos se atraen porque son semejantes. Así que si él te parece insoportable, quiere decir que yo también.- dijo Ginevra lentamente.

-Pero también sos amiga mí…de los Merodeadores. Y de Dyllancita, y de Natallie, y de Lily...- sonrió Sirius.

-Pero ese no es el punto. Y además, me hice amiga de ustedes porque Dy es hermana de James. Y me hice amiga de Beth cuando ella me salvó de un gran gran castigo. Y me hice amiga de Dy porque ella era amiga de Nat. Y a ella y a Brad y a Caleb los conozco de toda la vida.

- Bueno, pero ese tampoco es el punto…- Natallie, Dyllan y Lily se miraron aburridas; sabían de las extensas discusiones que ellos dos solían tener, que podían durar horas literalmente. Natallie le hizo señas a Peter para que se fuera de allí con ella, y los dos, seguidos de Dyllan y Lily, salieron del compartimiento sin que Sirius o Ginevra lo notaran.

-… y no pienso dejar de hablarle porque vos lo dictamines!- exclamó ella; como siempre, la discusión había subido progresivamente de tono hasta gritarse furiosos. Y, igual que siempre, Sirius empezaba a comportarse posesivamente con ella, y eso ella no lo soportaba. Ginevra se levantó y se sentó junto a Remus. La joven sabía que eso él lo detestaba.

-No evadas la verdad!

-No evado absolutamente nada, Sirius Orión Black!

-Sí, si que lo haces, Ginevra!

-No, no lo hago!

-¿O no que lo hace, Remus?

-A mí no me metan en sus discusiones.- pidió el aludido.

-¡¡Remus!- le reprocharon ambos al unísono. El aludido y James se miraron aburridos.

-Creo que son lo suficientemente maduros como para arreglar sus peleas (estúpidas, por ciertos) ustedes solitos. Ni James ni yo vamos a interceder a favor de alguno.- anunció Remus, y en las caras de ambos contrincantes se dibujó la desilusión.

-¿Pero así cómo vamos a discutir?- quiso saber Sirius. Ginebra, luego de mirarlo unos instantes, estalló en carcajadas.

-Sos un infantil, Sirius.- rió la chica, ganándose una mirada entre furiosa y dolida de Sirius.

-Al fin una chica que lo nota!- exclamó Remus, como quitándose un peso de encima.- Era difícil tratar de proteger de él a todas las jovencitas que se le acercaban…-

-Remus, sopenco, cerrá el pico!-le espetó el joven Casanova, con el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos grises.

-Qué? Pero si es verdad…- sonrió el joven licántropo, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las miradas asesinas de Sirius, que después de todo nunca duraban demasiado. Sirius bufó con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos, acurrucándose contra la ventana y mascullando algo de que todos se ponían en su contra. Ginny amplió más su sonrisa y se sentó junto a él. El chico la miró unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ella lo miró con reproche y le pasó los brazos de un solo movimiento por el cuello y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabés que sos el niño más encantador de Hogwarts cuando te enfurruñás?- preguntó ella sin soltarlo, y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más delicadeza.-Voy a buscar a las chicas.- Y tras decir eso, se marchó, sin notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del merodeador de ojos grises.

-Esa chica es todo un caso.- exclamó James, conteniendo las risas al ver la consternación pintada en el sonrojado rostro de su amigo.

Ginny recorrió el Expreso buscando a algún conocido, pero no lo encontró hasta llegar a uno de los compartimientos del último vagón. Nideroth Welsch, una joven rubia y de expresión soñadora, la llamó desde el vagón del equipaje.

-Ginn!- exclamó.- Mirá, mirá!- chilló la rubia emocionada.- Huellas de _Heliotropus de Fuego_!-

-Nideroth… Eso son huellas de gato.- rió Ginny ante el brillo en los ojos de su amiga.

-No, no. No ves? Están combadas hacia el centro, ves? Las de los gatos no. Son de _Heliotropus de_ _fuego_, te digo!- explicó, señalando una serie de pisadas que desaparecían detrás de una enorme valija que Ginny reconoció como suya.

-Bueno, _Heliotropus_ o no _heliotropus_, más le vale que no toque mi ropa porque va a pasar a ser un _muertopus de lo-que-sea_.- sonrió la castaña, arrastrando a la rubia hacia un compartimiento en dónde estaban tres chicos de Slytherin que ella conocía muy bien.- Hola.-

-Hola, Ginn. Sentate.- le sonrió un chico de cabello castaño claro, corriéndose para dejarle lugar. Le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Nideroth antes de volver a sonreír.-Hola, Nideroth.-

-Hola, Brad, chicos.- sonrió levemente.

-Cómo pasaron las vacaciones?- preguntó el de cabello negro, Severus.

-Genial!- respondieron juntas. Estuvieron charlando hasta que el Expreso empezó a disminuir la marcha, momento en el que se pusieron las túnicas, dispuestos a empezar un nuevo año, el último en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


End file.
